


Русалки

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Romance, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Вейн размышляет о женщинах и смерти, что они приносят.
Relationships: Eleanor Guthrie/Charles Vane
Kudos: 1





	Русалки

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mermaids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296109) by [Issay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issay/pseuds/Issay). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ 2020 для WTF Black Sails Gen Het Fem 2020. Бета la-renarde.

Вот, смотри, какие сокровища лежат  
Глубоко под гребнями волн,  
Богатства, скрытые от людских глаз,  
Тускло сияют в океанских пещерах;  
Штормовые ветра далеко,  
Отливные волны не терпят промедления;  
Следуй, следуй, следуй за мной.  
Энн Хантер, «Песня русалки»

Мальчишкой, служа капитанским стюардом (что означало менять ему постельное белье, греть воду для чая и аккуратно складывать одежду в сундук, сделанный из каштанового дерева, — ничего слишком тяжелого, даже для шестилетки), он слышал от одного моряка историю. Не историю даже, скорее сказку — о прекрасных женщинах с длинными волосами, соблазнявших мужчин своими видом и дивными голосами манивших присоединиться к ним в глубинах океана. Говорили, русалки — наихудшие из чудовищ, которых только можно встретить. После кракена, конечно. Если ты веришь в такие вещи.  
Чарльз всегда верил.  
И когда он впервые увидел её вытянувшейся на его кровати, обнаженной, с распущенными волосами, он подумал о русалках. Она поманила его в тот день, позвала по имени и жестом велела подойти — и он подчинился. Они никогда не были партнерами или даже любовниками — она была королевой морей, а он её подданным, созданным лишь для одного: служить ей, исполнять её волю, в чем бы они ни нуждалась. Нет, Чарльз Вейн никогда не был её любовником. Он всегда был лишь мужчиной, преклонившим колени у алтаря Элинор Гатри.  
Русалка, думал он той первой, роковой ночью. Русалка с мягкой кожей, слегка порозовевшей и влажной от его поцелуев; русалка — с длинными волосами и глазами, цветом подобными самому морю. Густо-синие при солнечном свете, темно-серые в шторм, глубоко-черные посреди ночи. Он тонул в её глазах. Он захлебывался, упиваясь её видом, — в сиянии свечей она была подобно богине, и он поклонялся ей. И когда она позволила ему наконец коснуться её губ своими, он ощутил себя человеком на пороге смерти.  
Чарльз мог быть самым влиятельным человеком в Нассау и одним из лучших капитанов в истории Багамских островов. Он мог быть безрассудным сыном шлюхи, получающим удовольствие от убийств и грабежей. Он мог быть сыном океана. Но когда дело касалось Элинор, он превращался в идолопоклонника, верного, но не одинокого в своей любви. Он был готов задушить Флинта голыми руками за одну лишь улыбку, с которой богиня Нассау смотрела на капитана «Моржа». В толпе посетителей её таверны были те, кто желал лишь взглянуть на её хоть одним глазом, и были другие капитаны, даже старики, которым она помогала и к которым прислушивалась. Она могла не знать об этом, но поклонение ей стало почти культом, и иногда Чарльз испытывал смущение, потому что хотел бы быть верховным жрецом.  
Она станет его погибелью. Он знал, что Джек и Энн слегка презирали его за эту слабость к ней; они не понимали, и он не ожидал, что поймут. Они никогда не предъявляли прав друг на друга, и Чарльз даже не пытался это осмыслить. Но они, по крайней мере, принимали любовь Чарльза к Элинор Гатри — как один из неизменных элементов мироздания, вроде океанских течений и влажности воды. Но Чарльз знал, что она сведет его в могилу. Он осознавал это в тот момент, когда сидел в её комнате, слушал разглагольствования Флинта о сокровищах — и всерьез рассматривал сделку с этим человеком. И снова в тот же день, когда она вошла в его палатку и взяла то, чего хотела, то, что принадлежало ей по праву — потому что, даже если он трахал других женщин, любил он только её. Элинор знала это. Его была любовь в том, как он, глубоко дыша, зарывался головой в ложбинку между её грудей. В отчаянных, торопливых толчках, в отсутствии прелюдии — у него вставало каждый раз, как он видел её, и этот раз не исключение. И позже он взял её руку не желая отпускать во веки веков. Она русалка, думал он, даже если не знает о своих чарах. Позднее той ночью она уничтожила его одними только словами — но это не важно, у него будет другой корабль и другая команда. Нельзя удержать сына океана вдали от него. Что действительно ранило Чарльза и заставляло топить свои горести в бутылке долгими днями, так это ненависть, которую он увидел в её глазах — серых, как штормовое море, непрощающее и смертоносное.  
Море, в котором он готов был утонуть.


End file.
